


Getting By

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has always been conflicted about whether he should feel bad about Matt being blind, but it turns out that Matt has it all under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting By

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

Foggy remembered the pity he’d felt when he first met Matt and realized the whole blind thing. Imagine not being able to see the sunrise every morning. Not seeing the colors of the world. Not even being able to see yourself. Foggy didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it, and he told Matt so one late night after he’d stumbled into a bush in his intoxicated state back in college.

“Man, if my 20/20 vision makes me fall down on my ass, I can’t even begin to comprehend how you’re feeling everyday,” he went on to tell him, not understanding how offensive he was probably being until he woke up on the floor the next day.

“Don’t worry,” Matt said, slurring a bit as he held out his hand to help him. “I might not be able to see, but boy can I see.”

Foggy stopped pitying him after that; realizing that Matt had adapted ages ago and that there was nothing to do about the situation. Besides, he wouldn’t like his friends to pity him for something he couldn’t change.

But every so often, Foggy couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Matt had his own way of reading people and situations, but he still wasn’t able to see if someone gave him a second glance, or a gentle smile, or if they flipped him off (Foggy did, however, and made sure to return the favor). Matt couldn’t see what people were planning based on their expressions, so Foggy was determined to excel in that department, so that they could always know what to expect whenever they were together.

It turned out, though, that the only person Foggy couldn’t read was Matt himself.

What Foggy had expected to be a grin had come out as a groan, but before Foggy was able to comment on it Matt plastered on a neutral expression and straightened his back. “That’d be great, Foggy.”

“Really? Because your moan of agony a second ago tells me otherwise.”

“It wasn’t a moan of agony,” Matt protested somewhat weakly.

“Then what was it?”

“A cry of joy.”

Foggy snorted. “You’re a terrible liar, Murdock.”

“Well, you can’t be good at everything.”

“How are you expecting to become a lawyer if you can’t lie, huh?” Foggy gave Matt’s side a poke, which seemed to surprise him because he jerked away as if Foggy had hit him. “What-”

“Don’t do that.”

Foggy didn’t say anything, just watched him. Observed him.

Matt squirmed in an uncomfortable manner. “I can hear your brain working,” he said after a while. “What are you thinking?”

“That I wouldn’t have pegged you as a ticklish type.”

Foggy knew he was trying to stop it, but Matt’s cheeks were now painted a faint pink color.

“I could lie and say I’m not,” Matt started, his voice slightly weaker than usual. “But then I know you’d want to prove me wrong, and I just want to take this opportunity to say that it’s not fair to tickle a blind man.”

“Oh, shut it,” Foggy said before bringing his hands to his friend’s ribs, prodding at them lightly and making Matt jump and curl up. A smile found both of their lips.

“Fohoggy,” Matt giggled. Actually giggled. Foggy could almost punch something with how endearing he found that.

“I know you have the ability to stop me, so don’t pull that blind crap again.” Foggy did feel slightly guilty, though, but he knew Matt wouldn’t bring it up himself if he actually meant it. He wouldn’t make Foggy feel bad about it in that way.

Foggy scratched at Matt’s rib cage, but didn’t get more than giggling from his friend, so he moved to his sides, which turned out to be considerably more sensitive. Matt’s whole face scrunched up as his laughter rang through the room, loud and clear. Foggy was glad he couldn’t see the stupid grin he was currently sporting.

Matt squirmed under his hands, dropping his cane to the floor as he tried to switch his body away from him, but only managing to fall down on his back on the couch, giving Foggy way more access to the rest of his body than he previously had.

“So ribs are pretty mild, sides are sensitive all right, but how’s your stomach, Murdock?” Foggy asked as he moved closer to him, hovering over him without actually holding him down. “You ticklish there?”

Oh, he was. Very much so.

Matt almost screamed with laughter as Foggy’s hands found his middle; his fingers fluttering lightly over his dress shirt. Matt’s eyes were squeezed shut, almost all of his teeth visible. His face was turning redder, which should be an indication that Foggy should stop soon, but man was it hard to willingly stop the laughter coming out of Matt’s mouth. He rarely laughed this hard.

“Dohohon’t!” Matt eventually managed to choke out, not having said much ever since Foggy started tickling. “Plehehease!”

“Oh, begging are we?” Foggy teased. “It doesn’t suit you, Matt, sorry.”

“Come ohohon!” Matt cried, his hands pushing against Foggy’s, but unable to fully stop them. “Fohohoggy!”

Foggy hadn’t expected it, but when Matt’s own hands suddenly found Foggy’s ribs, he withdrew immediately. Matt, still laughing, reached out again, and in his attempt to escape those evil fingers Foggy somehow ended up pushing him to the side, taking his previous spot on the couch as Matt crashed to the floor. Foggy would feel bad if he wasn’t laughing so hard.

“Blind man down!” Matt called out once they’d both calmed down. “Unfair, Foggy. So unfair.”

“Oh, shut it. You brought this upon yourself when you disrespected my cooking skills.”

“I didn’t disrespect them!” Matt objected. “I love your cooking.”

Foggy shook his head. “And now you’re lying again. Own up to your opinions, man.” He reached down to give Matt’s tummy a brief tickle, making him bark out a laugh and slap away his hand.

“I thought you were able to sense me.”

“You have broken my abilities. It’s all your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah, drama queen.” He earned a snort at that. “Let’s order some takeout.”

Somehow in his subconscious Foggy knew that it wasn’t fair to tickle a blind man, but when he saw Matt’s smile as he helped him off the floor he knew that he’d done something right. Matt didn’t need his pity. He just needed his friendship.


End file.
